


William's dirty secret

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls
Summary: William T spears was always a stern man, didn't like to mess up, or be distracted with something as common as love. He was always busy and barley came out of his office, no-one knew why. What they didn't suspect was that someone else was always in there with him, his secret lover. Now, they have been a secret, they didn't want anyone to know. What happens when a rumor about them spreads around the workplace? Will they stay in the shadows, or come into the light?





	1. Chapter 1

Ronald walked up and down the hallways. "Where is she? I can't seem to find her anywhere." Ronald passed the office of his supervisor William t spears, where something incredible was happening. "Mmm Will" Grell breathed as Will laid her on his desk. "Grell, shhh. I'll take you In just a moment." Will removed Grell's coat. "Will~ I can't wait much longer. You've been teasing me all week." Grell whined quietly Unzipping Will's pants and pulling them down a little revealing his boxers. "If you will wait just a little longer." Will unbuttoned Grell's shirt and kissed her chest. "Ahh~" Grell moaned in pleasure. Will placed a hand on his lover's mouth to silence her. "Grell please. Now bend over so I can teach you a lesson." Will whispered into Grell's ear. Grell nodded and sat up. She scooted off of the desk before unbuttoning Will's shirt exposing a chiseled chest. "Mmm" Grell licked her lips and licked up William's chest, causing him to groan and growl dominantly at her. "Now your treating your master with respect I like it." Will turned Grell around and leaned her over the desk so her face was hitting the cold metal, dropping her short skirt.

  
"Mmm so cold Will." Grell giggled feeling the cold air hit her smooth legs. Will ran his fingers up and down Grell's back, squeezing her butt multiple times. "You enjoy testing me don't you grell?" Grell shuddered and nodded. "W-Will your such a tea-aaah!" Grell cried out as a finger shoved its way into Grell. "This is just the beginning." William began to move at a slow pace before another finger joined it. Grell flinched as she was being stretched out. A third finger added and slight pain came with it. "Will please!" Grell whimpered as the fingers went deeper and deeper. She tried to push the fingers in as deep as they could go. When the fingers brushed a special spot in her body she shuddered and moaned. "I found that sweet spot grell. Time to abuse it." William pressed his fingers deep into her sensitive place. "N-no! Not there!" The delightful fingers then left her body making Grell slump against the desk. "Ohh Will you know that drives me crazy." "I know." Grell's legs began shivering. "Grell this is serious we can't let anyone know what we're doing. I advise you to clamp your mouth shut." Will positioned himself behind Grell. "Will we can't possibly hide this any longer. People will begin suspecting something." Will sighed before placing his hands on Grell's hips. "No one will know. Ready Grell, In 3-2-1 now."


	2. Chapter 2

Will shoved into Grell. Grell was about to scream but Will covered her mouth. "Shhhh" Will began to move at a teasingly slow pace leaving Grell wanting more. "Nng, Will you tease!" Grell practically shouted yet no-one but Will heard her. Will kept his slow pace and gradually nipped at Grell's ear. "Will faster!" Grell pleaded. Will granted the request and moved faster until he began pounding mercilessly into Grell making her cry out in pleasure. "W-Will!" She cried out his name. "Shhh Grell we really need to be quiet!" William groped her butt harshly. "Will that's really hard to do when your thrusting like th-Ahhh!" Grell squealed as Will hit her sensitive spot again. Will kept hitting that spot with each thrust, Grell let out a few more quiet moans before a low scream was torn from Grell's lips as she came. Her juices covering the side of the desk and dripping onto the floor. Will felt Grell's walls tighten around him but he kept thrusting. Grell wanted more and more. He thrusted hard until he climaxed. He rid out his orgasm and noticed that Grell was becoming sleepy. For a few moments William forgot that they were in his office, until there was a knock at the door. Both Grell and Will froze in place as yet another knock sounded. "Uh, Spears sir are you in there?" Came the voice from outside the hall. Grell blinked a few times before gasping, she knew that voice anywhere, It was none other than Ronald Knox. "Will it's Ronnie what do.... w-we do?"

Grell mumbled before passing out from exhaustion. Will pulled out, redressed and hurried around the room trying to make things presentable when he was just about done he remembered Grell leaning over his desk fast asleep. He ran over to Grell and helped her up, clothing her in a matter of seconds. Once he was sure there was no evidence of their lovemaking and Grell was sitting down fast asleep in one of the chairs with some paperwork next to her, he opened the door to find a confused Ronald standing there. "Can I help you Mr Knox?" William had his usual stern face. "Uh yeah, I was wondering if you've seen senpai lately? No-ones seen her all day." Ronald was a little worried for his friend. "Knox, Sutcliff has been here with me all day." William gestured to the sleeping shinigami next to a table full of paperwork. "Oh there she is, wait why has senpai been here, All day?" Ronald was curious. "She has been helping me with some extra work." "Oh, ok but I was wondering if senpai wanted to head out for a couple drinks?" William sighed "Why don't you come in and ask her?" "Kay!" Ronald chirped before running in and waking Grell up. "Senpai! Senpai! Senpai wake up!" Ronald shook Grell eventually waking her up. "Hmm? Hey Ronnie what is it?" "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to grab some drinks?" Grell yawned before standing up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "I guess so Ronnie just let me turn in the work." Grell made her way over to Will with the work set it on his desk. "Here's my work." William winked at Grell making her blush. "Ok Ronnie lets go." After Grell left with Ronald, Will chuckled. "Well Grell we did it again. We managed to keep us a secret. But how long will it last?" William adjusts his glasses and sat down at his desk. "How long must we keep our love in the shadows?" William sighed as he got back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had passed and william clocked out of work at exactly 10pm. "Ahh the day is Finally over." He walked to his black car and drove home normally. When he arrived at his big house he saw a small lump of red on his doorstep "grell?" She redhead looked up and smiled drunkenly. "Hel~oo darling." "Grell are you drunk?" She giggled and stood up. Swaying like a wasted person. "Maybe a little~" William sighed and opened the door to his house. "Come on. You need to get some rest." Grell followed william drunkenly into his house. Grell licked her lips and pushed william to the counter. "Grell what are you doing?" Grell giggled and pulled down William's pants. "Come on. Just a few sucks, maybe a few licks." William sighed and tried to get it of Grell's death grip. "Will~iam." William made it out of Grell's grip and took off to his room. Grell skipping along behind him. "Where are we going?" William ran into his room and grell tackled him to the bed. With grell sitting on his lap and unbuttoning his shirt, William didn't have any escape. "Grell. You really need to rest. Your going to have a hangover tomorrow."

Grell pouted and pulled off William's pants. She softly took him into her mouth and sucked. "A-ah. G-grell." She sucked faster. Making sure to avoid his cock with her teeth. William got excited and bucked his hips, placing his hand in grells red locks. "Almost there." Grell sucked faster and william tugged her hair. "Mmf." William released into grells mouth. Grell pulled off and slowly slide herself on William's hard saliva covered cock. "Mmmm" Grell began softly bouncing in her lover. "G-grell go faster." Grell bounced faster and william grabbed her hips, Thrusting up into her. "Ah! William!" "Yes love?" Grell moaned loudly. "Faster darling faster!" William thrusted faster and rolled them over. William thrusted hard into grell. "Ah! Yes!" Grell wrapped her arms around Will's neck and leaned her head into the pillow. "Grell your so damn tight. How much did you drink?" William started throbbing and Grell felt it for she was moaning louder. William kept thrusting and grunted, throbbing madly. William grunted before cumming hard and deep inside grell. "There. Can you you sleep now?" Grell smirked. "Sure. Unless you want another round." William sighed. "Your such a tease." Grell giggled and turned off the lamp on her side. "Goodnight william." "Goodnight grell." William turned his lamp off and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

William woke up sorta late due to the events of last night. "What happened?" He saw grell staring at him with a lustful look. "Grell? What are you doing?" She smirked and sat on William's lap. "Come on grell. Are we really gonna do this again?" Grell smirked and nodded slowly swaying on William's lap, causing friction on William's cock. "A-ah. Grell seriously." She kissed william. "Darling. I'm having a party tonight. And I'm inviting everyone." William shot up. Almost making Grell fall off. "What!? Who decided this?" Grell licked William's ear and purred softly. "I did." William moaned and flipped them over. William settled between grells naked legs and smirked. Grell gulped and looked at monster between her legs. "I-I'm sorry I should have asked you!" William smirked at her and kissed her ear. "Too late." William shoved deep inside grell. William groaned happily and looked at her. "Tell me who's all coming, or its all over for you." Grell panted. "Eric, Alan, Ronald, Adrian, and a few of the others." William glared at her and smirked again. "Its just not your day is it?" William thrusted hard and fast, making grell cry out in pleasure. "W-William!" He thrusted faster and harder. Grell became a moaning mess, her hair spread out everywhere and her back arching wildly. William stopped thrusting and grell whined loudly. "No! More! More william more!" "I don't think you deserve it." Grell whined again and clawed at William's back, desperately wanting the pleasure to return. "Dammit william! move or no sex for a we- no a month!" William widened his eyes. 'A whole month without Grell's moans?? Oh the Horror!'

William thrusted hard into grell. "Ah! Yes!" Grell wrapped her arms around Will's neck and moaned loudly. "You should know better than to test me like that grell." William picked up pace and rammed her. "Ah!!!" Grell screamed and the bed rocked. William came hard and pulled out. "There. Now, details on the party?" Grell nodded and sat up. The next three hours they discussed the party. William denied it. He would NOT risk their secret. "Grell. No party it's too risky." Grell pouted. "But w-" "No grell." William got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Grell sat on the bed and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Ronald's number and went into the other room. "Hey Ronnie. Yeah I'm good. I had a blast last night. Hey listen, how would you like to come to a party at William's house? I know, him throw a party? Crazy right. I'll wear that red dress if you want. Ok great. I'll see you at 8 tonight. Bye!" Grell hung up the phone as william exited his room dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Grell?" "Yes?" William dried his hair. "Who was that on the phone?" Grell gulped. "No one" William glared. "Who was it?" Grell sighed. "It was Ronnie." William glared more. "What did he want? Or did you call him?" Grell backed up. "I know you said no party but I really want one." William's eyes widened. Grell looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want the have fun." William rubbed his head. "You get on my nerves sometimes."


	5. Chapter 5

William stayed in his room while grell decorated the house. "William! I need your help for this." William sighed and walked out to see grell on the floor with punch all over her. "What did you do?" "I kinda had a little accident." William helped grell up, cleaned her off and remade the punch. "If you want me to help you that badly. All you have to do is ask me." Grell smiled and kissed William's cheek. "Ok. Well now that you mention it. You could help me prepare the food." William sighed and went into the kitchen. "You take care of the rest I'll make the food." Grell smiled and ran off to go finish the house. At 7:30 pm the doorbell rang. "Grell get the door." She nodded nodded and opened it to reveal ronald. "Hey ronnie! Your early." He nodded and walked inside. "So boss is really having a party?" Grell nodded. "Well. He was upset about it at first. Until I forced him." Ronald was surprised. "How did you force him." Grell smirked. "My little secret." Ronald smirked. "So. Where is boss man?" Grell pointed into the kitchen. Ronald walked in to see william preparing a bunch of different snacks and drinks. "So. How did she make you have a party?" William didn't look at him. "She simply called me and asked. I said yes." Ronald chuckled. "She asked you." William nodded.

The doorbell rang again. "Get the door. I'm making food." Ronald ran to the door and opened it. He smiled. Alan and Eric were standing there. "Hey boys!" Grell said happily behind ronald. "Hey grell!" Alan chirped and walked to grell. They hugged and Eric looked around. "So. He was serious." Ronald nodded. Eric smiled and walked around examining the room. "Who helped do the Decorations?" Ronald smirked. "Senpai." Eric widened his eyes. "Seriously? Grell?" Ronald nodded. Grell walked out holding a bowl of chips. Eric walked up and smacked her ass causing her to yelp. "Hey. Did I scare you?" Grell glared at eric. "Um excuse me. That ass is reserved." Eric and ronald laughed. Grell soon joining in on the laughing. William watched the event from the kitchen and snapped a metal spoon in half. "Eric. In the kitchen. I need your help." Eric looked at william. "Sure." When eric walked into the kitchen he was pinned by his throat. "I don't want to see you touching grell like that ever again. Do you understand me?" William was raging. "Y-yes boss. I won't do it again." Eric was shocked when william let him go. "This goes to Noone or I will make your life a living hell." Eric nodded and left the kitchen. Grell walked back in and william handed her a small bowl of salsa. "Grell." "Yes?" William looked at grell sternly. "Don't let anyone touch you but me." Grell nodded and kissed William's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Yes. Master." William growled dominantly again. "Be sure not to disappoint your master. Or you'll get punished." Grell licked her lips and nodded. "Yes master."


	6. Chapter 6

The guests were starting to arrive and the music was picked. William finished the food and set everything out. Grell went and changed into her cute red dress with red heels. Everybody was practically drooling over her. Grell and william mostly talked while everyone else was dancing. Ronald came up to grell and grabbed her hand. "Come on senpai. Let's dance!" Grell smiled and went off with ronnie. William went back into the kitchen and began doing the dishes in silence. He watched ronald dance with grell. 'Look at him. Dancing with her. He's so close. I'm watching your hands mister.' William kept his eyes glued to ronald and when the song was over grell went into the kitchen. "Hey honey. What are you doing in here? The parties out there." William looked at grell with a fierce look of dominance. "Grell. Go to my room. We need to have a little chat." Grell nodded and walked to ronald. "I'll be back. I need to use the ladies room." Ronald nodded and grell casually walked to the bathroom. Before she opened the door she wuickly slid into William's room, everyone too busy with the party to notice.

After a while william went into his room with a stain in his shirt to make it look like he was getting another shirt. When he walked in grell was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed. "You wanted to chat?" William nodded and sat on the bed. "Who do you belong to?" Grell looked puzzled. "Umm. You of course. Why?" William sighed in relief. "Good remember that." William kissed Grell deeply. "What was that for?" William smirked and locked his door. He went over to grell and grabbed the back of her head. He kissed her deeply and slid his tongue inside her mouth. William laid them on his bed. Grell moaned and placed her hand on Will's chest. William smirked and pulled away. Leaving grell out of breath. "W-william. You've never kissed me like that before." William smirked. "I think it's time to bring out the drinks." William got up and left his room wearing a different shirt. Grell sat up and went to the bathroom to fix her now messy hair. William called ronald and went into the kitchen and Ronald walked in and his jaw about dropped. "B-boss. Where did you get those?" William showed him a pantry full of beer and other alcohol. "I've been saving it. Here. Let's bring these out for the guests." William grabbed an armful of beer and brought it out. He placed it on the separate table next to the food. "Drinks!" Everyone ran to the table and grabbed at least one beer. Ronald was smiling and he saw grell walk out of the bathroom fixing her hair. "Senpai! Your away fixing your hair." Grell smiled and walked to him. "My hair wasn't perfect. So I fixed it." Ronald laughed and went to the table. Grabbing a beer and handing it to grell. "Here. Have a drink senpai." Grell smiled. "Thanks ronnie."


	7. Chapter 7

The party was nearing the middle and everyone was having a blast. Eric was in charge of music and ronald was partying. Alan was snacking in the chips and grell was dancing with everyone. knowing very well her lover was watching her closely from the kitchen, with his eyes full if desire. The next song ended and grell sat down out of breath from dancing with everyone. Ronald sat down next to her, a little wasted and looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem down." "No ronnie. I'm just at little tired from dancing. I'm going to sit here for a while, go have fun." Ronald nodded and went back to the party. William came out drying his hands and sat next to grell. "Out of breath?" Grell nodded and fixed her dress. "That dress looks amazing on you. How come you've never worn it before?" Grell blushed. "It's only for parties william. I wouldn't dare wear this in public." William chuckled. "I see. Well its very beautiful. It really brings out your breasts and your curves." Grell blushed more. "Oh stop it. Your making me blush." William laughed. "That's the idea. Hey wanna go see the lights?" Grell nodded and followed william out out to the balcony. William smiled at grell. "Drink?" William handed grell a beer and sat at the counter, overlooking the city of London. "Wow william this is beautiful." William nodded. "I like coming out here to think. Or when I'm stressed." Grell giggled. "I bet I cause that stress." William nodded and chuckled.

Ronald looked around for grell and saw her out with william on the balcony. He opened the balcony door. "Hey! Senpai what are you doing out here?" Grell smiled. "Just having a little chat with william." William looked at ronald. "Do you need something? We are in the middle of a conversation." Ronald gulped at William's stern face and shook his head. "No. Just wondered where senpai was. See ya." Ronald closed the door and told alan what was going on outside. Alan grinned. "Let's watch them." Ronald nodded and soon everyone at the party was watching grell and william outside. "So grell? This party thing, was actually pretty fun." Grell nodded. "I still can't believe you agreed to it." Ronald cracked the door so everyone could hear them. "Hey grell." "Yes william?" William smiled. "I'm glad you talked me into this." Grell giggled. "You put up quite the fight. But in the end you said yes." William chuckled. "Even when I said no you said it was happening anyway. So I really didn't have a choice." Grell laughed cutely. William handed grell another beer and opened one himself. "So. When is everything going down grell?" William took a drink of his beer. Ronald raised an eyebrow and Grell looked down. "I don't really know. Maybe monday?" "Monday? I guess that's alright. After all it is pretty important." Grell nodded and william caught caught a glimpse of ronald watching them. He reacted quickly and looked at grell. "Hey. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Grell looked at william confused before seeing ronald out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah. I hope so." William patted grells back. "I have faith in you. Don't tell anyone I said that." They both laughed. "So. How is she anyway?" Grell sighed. "She's been ill for the past six weeks. We don't know how long she will last." William sighed. "Give her my condolences. And I hope she gets better." Grell nodded and looked out over the city. "I don't mean this in a bad way. But we all saw it coming." William looked at grell and ronald told everyone to shush. "What do you mean grell? Was she showing signs of cancer before she fell ill?" Grell nodded. "But when she goes it will all end." William nodded and turned around. He leaned against the railing facing the now empty balcony door. "Grell. They were listening. I'm glad you went along with the lie."Grell smiled. "Anything for you." William laughed. "Hey let's go inside before we become a new reality show."Grell laughed and followed william inside to the resumed party. William went back into the kitchen and grell went back back to the bathroom. Ronald followed william and cornered him in the kitchen. "Hey what we're you and senpai talking about?" William looked at ronald and drank his beer. "Secret. Grell will tell you Monday." William went to his room. Ronald huffed and went to alan. "They are hiding something. Wanna help me find out?" Alan nodded.

Once the party finally ended and everyone said goodbye. Grell fell asleep in William's guest bed so william let her sleep. Ronald left William's house and went home. His mind determined to find out the real secret. When everyone left and he made sure Noone was lingering around his house. William woke up grell and carried her to his room. He pulled off Grell's heels and unzipped her dress, dressing her in one of his shirts and pulling the covers over her. "Goodnight grell. I'll join you later." He kissed her head and went to go clean up the mess from the party. "Such a mess. It might take me a few hours." Grell stired and woke up in William's bed. "I must have fallen asleep after the party. Hmm where's william?" Grell got up and rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey grell. Why aren't you in bed?" William looked at the tired grell. "Because you weren't there william. I want to sleep next to you." William laughed. "I'll be there soon. I have to clean up." Grell nodded and sat down at those dining room table. "I'll wait." William chuckled and finished cleaning. When he went into the dining room. He saw grell fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her back to his room. He laid her down again and changed into some sweatpants. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him and grell. "Goodnight grell." He turned off the lamp and went to sleep.


End file.
